Juan for All, All for Juan
Juan for All, All for Juan is a long-running and iconic "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segment. Originally developed in 2005 to simply show that barangay residents across the country are tuned in to the show, it has evolved into one of the most iconic segments of ''Eat Bulaga!. The segment shows the newfound purpose of Eat Bulaga! — to help less fortunate Filipinos and to give happiness to every Filipinos who supported the show throughout the years. It is collaboratively hosted by the barangay hosts and the studio hosts. The segment has a split screen format in order to simultaneously show the happenings in the studio on the left screen and in the barangay on the right. As an effort to bring Eat Bulaga! closer to the Filipino people, Juan for All, All for Juan has developed a variety of subsegments during its long run. The subsegments range from talent contests to ad-lib soap operas and may usually involve participation of barangay residents. Notable subsegments include Suffer Sireyna, That's My Tambay, Problem Solving, and Kalyeserye. Overview The segment is divided into two parts: Sugod APT ''and ''Sana All. '''Current format (2019–present) '''''Sugod APT Compare to Sugod Bahay ''format, ''Sugod APT ''focuses on giving winner at APT Studios. Similar to Sugod Bahay, a studio host draws an entry from a box containing registration forms and calls the phone number to confirm the lucky winner's name and address. The winner will be invited by the APT Studio hosts to a guest area in the backstage to meet other hosts by the lucky winner. The winner then shares his life story to the hosts, such as family, occupation, love life, health, and financial status. Same as ''Sugod Bahay, throughout the interview, the hosts comically makes funny remarks to keep the conversation lighthearted and entertaining. The winner will then receive a variety of gifts and prizes from the sponsors of the segment, including meals, appliances, grocery items and others. Aside from the sponsor's gifts, the winner receives a large financial aid from the show itself. After the interview, a host will accompany the winner with all of the prizes and gifts to the winner's home address. The interviews are published via Facebook live after the show, including the in-transit interview and an interview to their house. Sana All! Home viewers must take a photo of themselves with the specific item and then post their pictures within a specified time minute in the designated comment box on the show's Facebook page. The winners are announced at the next episode. Former format (2010–'2019)' Sugod Bahay The first part is Sugod Bahay, which features different lives of ordinary Filipinos and awards them with financial help for a new chance to realize their hopes and dreams. It is primarily hosted by Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Paolo Ballesteros, and Maine Mendoza. Each day, one lucky barangay resident is randomly chosen by the hosts. A studio host draws an entry from a box containing registration forms and calls the phone number to confirm the lucky winner's name and address. The barangay hosts then go to the home address to meet the lucky winner. The winner then shares his life story to the hosts, such as family, occupation, love life, health, and financial status. Throughout the interview, the hosts comically makes funny remarks to keep the conversation lighthearted and entertaining. The winner will then receive a variety of gifts and prizes from the sponsors of the segment, including a cellphone, appliances, grocery items, and a raffle entry for a chance to win a house and lot. Aside from the sponsor's gifts, the winner receives a large financial aid from the show itself. Takbuhan The second part is the Takbuhan ''portion, which is a modified version of the classic children's game of "Bring Me This!". It is primarily hosted by Anjo Yllana and Jimmy Santos. All who wish to be eligible to win must bring specific items that the hosts mention and must then race to the numbered spots laid out on the streets in under a minute. The studio hosts pick a random number. The person standing on that number and the three next numbers receive cash prizes and gift packs from the show and its sponsors. The line with the most behaved people, dubbed as the "Bayanihan Line", receives an additional cash prize. If the people in the ''Takbuhan ''portion are behaved and organized and all of the numbered spots are filled in, then the barangay is entered in the [[Barangay Bayanihan|''Barangay Bayanihan]] portion for a chance to win helpful supplies and equipment for the betterment of the barangay community. In the event of bad weather, the studio hosts select seven entries. The seven winners must each bring plastic bottles and their registration forms to receive a cash prize. The segment aims to promote a communal effort to maintain order and peace while more barangay residents are given the chance to win. It is primarily hosted by Anjo Yllana and Jimmy Santos. In 2017, the show added an opportunity for home viewers to win in the Takbuhan portion. Home viewers must take a photo of themselves with the specific item and then post their pictures within five minutes in the designated comment box on the show's Facebook page. The winners are announced at the end of the program. Title The name of the segment is taken from the famous phrase, "All for one and one for all", which is best known as the motto of the title characters in the book The Three Musketeers by the nineteenth-century French author Alexandre Dumas. The word "one" has been replaced with "Juan", the national personification of the Philippines that is often used to represent the "Filipino everyman". The segment is usually shortened to Juan for All, All for Juan, completely dropping the segment's subtitle. It could also be further simplified into J4A, A4J. The segment was originally titled Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol in 2005. It adapted the same title when it made a comeback in February 2010. However, when the segment began to incorporate the Sugod Bahay ''portion in June 2010, ''Juan for All, All for Juan gradually focused on the Sugod Bahay ''portion as the highlight of the segment. Because of this new focus, the segment was officially renamed 'Juan for All, All for Juan: Sugod-Bahay sa Barangay 'in August 2010. In October 2011, the official title of the segment was returned to ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The return of the original title reflects the segment's newfound purpose to promote communal unity or effort to achieve a particular objective for the betterment of society. In 2019, the segment dropped the subtitle from its name. Its official title is now Juan for All, All for Juan. History February 2005–2006 Juan for All, All for Juan ''first appeared as a segment on 5 February 2005. ''Eat Bulaga! ''developed the segment in order to visit barangay residents across the country who are tuned in to the noontime show. The segment only had the ''Takbuhan ''portion, in which barangay residents must race to fill in the 100 numbered spots that are laid out on the streets in under a minute. If every single spot is filled and every single person brought in the correct item, the barangay residents who are standing on the numbered spots win a large cash prize, which is divided equally among the 100 winners who are standing on the numbered spots. '''February 2010–May 2010' The segment made its comeback in February 2010, adapting the same concept as the original version. The segment was officially titled Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The segment only had the Takbuhan ''portion, in which barangay residents must race to fill in the 100 numbered spots that are laid out on the streets in under a minute. Once the numbered spots are filled in, the studio hosts will choose winners via a lottery by drawing four numbered balls from a fishbowl-type container. The four winners will received cash prizes each, usually ₱10,000. The rest of the barangay residents who are standing on the numbered spots receive ₱500. '''June 2010–October 2011' The Sugod Bahay ''portion began on 29 June 2010. The very first barangay visited by the segment is Barangay 101, Zone 9, Caloocan City. In this new portion, one lucky barangay resident is randomly chosen by the hosts. The winner is awarded gifts and other cash prizes from the show and its sponsors. Wally Bayola and Jose Manalo were the only hosts of the segment. In August 2010, the title of the segment was officially changed to ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Sugod-Bahay sa Barangay ''since the primary focus of the segment became the new ''Sugod Bahay ''portion. From time to time, various ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts have joined Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola as hosts in the barangay, such as Ruby Rodriguez, Julia Clarete and Jimmy Santos. On 12 October 2010, Paolo Ballesteros was asked to host in the barangay for the first time when Wally developed sore eyes and was absent for a few days. When Wally returned, Paolo stayed and became the third mainstay barangay host of the segment, ultimately forming the comic trio of JoWaPao. '''October 2011–June 2015' The title of the segment was once again returned to Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. Until today, the segment's title has remained the same. Overtime, JoWaPao have been joined by various hosts of the noontime show. Some of them include Valerie Weigmann, Marian Rivera, and Dasuri Choi. The original design of the studio was simply a small sari-sari tindahan placed on the side of the studio stage with most of the Eat Bulaga! ''hosts standing around the structure. On 19 May 2014, the studio design was changed to resemble the studio of a news program with a long yellow table at the center of the stage and chairs for the main studio hosts. The change only allows three or four hosts to sit behind the table. The panel of studio hosts regularly consists of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, and Allan K. '''July 2015–December 2016' As the accidental loveteam AlDub exponentially increased in popularity, the duration of the original Juan for All, All for Juan shortened in order to give more focus and time for Kalyeserye. During the peak of the AlDub phenomenon, the characters of Kalyeserye ''also became the hosts of the ''Sugod Bahay ''portion, usually Lola Nidora (played by Wally Bayola), Lola Tidora (played by Paolo Ballesteros), and Lola Tinidora (played by Jose Manalo), and Yaya Dub (played by Maine Mendoza). Because of the popularity of Yaya Dub and the tendency of fans to follow the segment's location, the hosts temporarily stopped announcing the name of the barangay for the safety of the crew and the actors. In the event that the characters must be in the Broadway Centrum for a major ''Kalyeserye happening, Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol ''will also be held inside the show's home studio. A random studio audience who has filled out a registration form is selected to be interviewed and to win the same gifts and cash prizes from the show and its sponsors. Eventually, Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards joined JoWaPao as mainstay hosts of the ''Sugod Bahay portion. Anjo Yllana and Jimmy Santos were also assigned as hosts of the Takbuhan ''portion. '''January 2017–September 2019' After the end of Kalyeserye, the segment returned to normal as Jose, Wally, and Paolo stopped dressing up as characters from Kalyeserye. However, Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards remained as regular hosts of the Sugod Bahay ''portion. In addition, the segment is no longer held at the noontime show's home studio. Even though ''Kalyeserye ''ended, Anjo Yllana and Jimmy Santos also remained as hosts of the ''Takbuhan ''portion. Overtime, other studio hosts began to join and accompany the Dabarkads in the barangay as well. Jose, Wally, Paolo, Maine, and Alden were able to host studio segments more and more as other hosts became comfortable in the barangay. Notably, Ryan Agoncillo became increasingly involved as a barangay host in 2019. '''October 2019–present' The whole structure of the segment was revamped beginning on 21 October 2019. Its title card, which has been unchanged since October 2011, has been completely redesigned with a more Christmas theme. The segment officially dropped the "Bayanihan of d' Pipol" subtitle, opting for a much shorter title. The segment has suspended its Sugod Bahay portion. It is now focused on bringing the prizes to a lucky winner from the audience of APT Studios. Meanwhile, Prizes All the Way ''was revamped into the new barangay segment with the goal to reach remote communities with a roaming van on its nationwide tour. On 8 January 2020, the Christmas theme of the titlecard was lessened, although the giftboxes and the red-and-green title remained the same. The format of the segment was also unchanged. Trivia * The ''Sugod Bahay portion began on 29 June 2010. The very first barangay that was visited by the segment is Barangay 101, Zone 9, Caloocan City. * The very first winner of the ''Sugod Bahay ''portion is Lily Guevarra. She lives on 10th Avenue, Caloocan City. * The oldest person that was visited by the segment is 102-year-old Romana Manuel. She was featured on the segment when the Sugod Bahay Gang visited Brgy. Santa Lucia, Calumpit, Bulacan on 6 July 2017. * Four of the five Bossing's Savings card were accidentally revealed after a slip-of-the-tongue error made by either the hosts or the winner. Bossing's Savings #3 contains ₱8,000, while Bossing's Savings #1, #4 and #5 contain ₱10,000. However, according to the hosts, the amount on the cards either shuffles or changes everyday. Category:Segments Category:Barangay Segments Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Advocacies/Public Service Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2005 Segments Category:2010 Segments Category:2011 Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:2013 Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2015 Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:2017 Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:2020s Segments Category:2020 Segments